halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
SAW
SAW was one of the eight haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen, serving as the main house for sub-icon, Billy. The house was based off of the first six SAW movies. It was located in the JAWS Queue. History and Location In 2009, Universal acquired the rights to a couple of famous horror movies to use as haunted houses for their Halloween event. One of these movies was SAW. The house would feature scenes and traps from each of the five SAW movies that were out at the time. 2009 was the first year Universal decided to give codenames to all of their haunted houses. Some people say the codename was "Blade", while others said it was "Hammer". The house tied in to a story on the Halloween Horror Nights website, Trapped. In it, a rude theater-goer got trapped in a SAW-esque way. The house was located in the extended queue for the JAWS ride, making it the sixth haunted house in this location. In 2017, a haunted house based on the first eight SAW movies would come to the Halloween Horror Nights event called, SAW: The Games of Jigsaw. Description For years you have come to celebrate Halloween and to witness the weakness of others. The only way to gain redemption for this voyeuristic obsession is to truly know what it means to bleed, to feel weak; to experience pain. Jigsaw will give you this experience. Happy Halloween. Let the games begin. Experience Queue As guests walked through the exterior queue, they passed murals showing victims being tortured from the early Saw films. They also saw a large TV screen playing the first 5 Saw films. At the end of the queue, they were multiple film posters for Saw VI pasted onto the sets. As guests reached the end of the queue, they entered a seemingly abandoned warehouse building. House As guests entered the warehouse, they found themselves in a room holding cages and torture device. As they walked past the narrow hallways, they ran into Billy, Jigsaw's doll, riding a tricycle from the movies. Around the next corner, guests walked through the bathroom from the first Saw, where Adam Stanheight and Lawrence Gordon were chained to the walls, and came up to guests, yelling "get me out of here!", as guests walked through the next hallways (with multiple pigheads hanging from the ceiling on chains), they passed different victims of Jigsaw getting tortured while scareactors wearing pig masks popped out of various places. Next, guests walked past the recently dead body of Jigsaw, laying in a hospital bed with a slit throat. The Saw character Jeff stood over Jigsaw's body, revving his buzzsaw. Moving into the next room, guests saw the Rack Trap from Saw 3. As guests passed down a long hallway, three pig-masked actors came up to and attacked them. Lastly, before exiting, guests walked through a circular room, with a spiral on the floor, containing about six men with pig masks standing in a circle in the walls. At random intervals, a scareactor dressed as Adam would join an entering group of visitors and strike up conversation, walking with the visitors until being grabbed from the group by another scareactor in a pig mask. Traps FeaturedBathroom Trap Saw Uncut Edition Dvd * Bathroom Trap (Saw) * Razor Wire Maze (Saw) * Reverse Bear Trap (Saw) * Drill Chair (Saw) * Venus Flytrap (Saw II) * Magnum Eyehole (Saw II) (Small easter egg in hallway) * The Furnace (Saw II) * Angel Trap (Saw III) * Shotgun Collar (Saw III) * Rack Trap (Saw III) * Scalping Seat (Saw IV) * Knife Chair (Saw IV) * Ten Pints of Sacrifice (Saw V) * Glass Coffin (Saw V) Pictures Razor Wire Trap Drawing.jpg|Image from wallacedesign.carbonmade.com. SAW Layout.jpg|Image from wallacedesign.carbonmade.com HHN SAW Scare.jpg|Image from Halloween Horror Night fans Myspace. HHN 2009 SAW Queue 2.jpg HHN 2009 SAW Queue 1.jpg HHN 2009 SAW Queue 3.jpg SAW 18.jpg SAW 17.jpg SAW 16.jpg SAW 15.jpg SAW 14.jpg SAW 13.jpg SAW 12.jpg SAW 11.jpg SAW 10.jpg SAW 9.jpg SAW 8.jpg SAW 7.jpg SAW 6.jpg SAW 5.jpg SAW 4.jpg SAW 3.jpg SAW 2.jpg SAW 1.jpg Trivia *The Billy puppet in the beginning of the house, was the actual puppet used in Saw V. *The bathroom scene used simulated smells to recreate an actual disgusting bathroom. This had been used to great effect before in the two "Psycho Scareapy" houses. *The reverse bear trap was an exact cast of the real prop. The actual prop was used in Hollywood's SAW: Game Over, and once again SAW: Game On. *One of the fake Pigs in the final scene wore the pig mask used by Eric Matthews in Saw IV. *In the original concept, there was going to be one trap from each film. but this was changed as the extended Jaws queue couldn't fit a large amount of showpieces. *The Venus Fly Trap was reused from the Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2007) show. External links *Official Attraction page Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Jaws Queue Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Licensed houses